New to Hogwarts
by Doombuggy
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts! And Harry is finding himself swooning over Draco, but he might have competition as a strange new student may steal his secret.
1. New to Hogwarts

Title: New to Hogwarts.  
  
Author: Chibi Strawberry Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I love locking them in my closet every once in a while. I do however own Puck.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry. Puck/? Rating: right now I think PG or PG-13 Feed Back: This is my 1st fan fic! So. YES!! PLEASE!!  
  
Author's notes: I feel like this might be a long note. -_- Well anyways, this is my first fan fic. I'm pleased to have done it and I want to make more. I love the whole Draco/Harry stuff, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get to that part in this story. I just wanted to introduce Puck and then go from there. I hope to get feed back so I can learn more about writing. I look forward to any advice or whatever.  
  
On another note I like to have music to my writing so most of the time there will be a song that I think fits the mood to my story. and for this story that song being. I don't have one yet. -_- *sigh*  
  
Dedication: I would like to thank my friend Kelsey for making me read Harry Potter in the first place. *Hugs* and I would also like to thank the voice in my head telling me that this was a good idea.  
  
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts! And Harry is finding himself swooning over Draco, but he might have competition as a strange new student may steal his secret, his love, his sliver Dragon away from him.  
  
On more thing: I never had a Bata for this story. so sorry for the stuff that doesn't make since. ^_^ ***  
  
"Slytherin!" The dusty old Sorting hat yelled in the great hall and the Slytherin table exploded with cheer as the young new slytherin girl ran to her table to be greeted by all her new friends.  
  
"Oy. Is it me or are the Slytherins making out this year." Ron uttered across to Harry. "The whole bloody table is full."  
  
"Ron watch you mouth!" Hermione snapped, turning the page in her book. He just shrugged in his seat not say another word.  
  
"He is right, Hermione. Just look at their table." Harry didn't care if she didn't look, but there was a point to make. "Our table is almost bare this year."  
  
"Aw, yea big git..." Fred leaned in with George. "The more Slytherins the more points to be taken off."  
  
"You know it could work in reverse too." Turning another page in her book. The twins were going to counter attack before Professor Dumbledore stood up, gesturing for Professor McGonagall to leave the Sorting Hat on the stool.  
  
"Before we begin our most grand feast." Cheers broke out in the hall and he only continued as it died down. "I have a confusion to make." Professor McGonagall gazed up at Dumbledore not understanding what was going on. "I have allowed a very special student to attend Hogwarts this year. I have not told anyone about this..." He quickly looked at the faces at the head table. Snape eyed him a little harshly. "He is happy to be here among the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. uh. well. I think I should let him speak for himself... Come in Puck." Dumbledore looked to the main doors of the hall as they opened.  
  
At first no one knew what to expect or accepted.  
  
What made this 'Puck' different then the other students? Was it something like what made Harry himself different when he first came to Hogwarts? Only whispers could now be heard and they came to a halt as the sound of metal hitting the stone floors of the hall. Silence as the figure in the shadows came forward. His four giant hooves sounded like thunder as he walked past the gawking eyes and the gasps.  
  
The tall young centaur strolled to the head table with his powerful arms at his side, head held high as the end of his long black hair dangled around his waist. His black coat shimmering in the light of thousands of candles and it seemed all the more dark from his extremely pale skin.  
  
Dumbledore greeted the centaur with a smile and hug. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat watching with their jaws dropped. Harry only looked away once to look at his secret watch in amazement from his set at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Now to sort you in to a house, young Puck." Dumbledore picked up the hat as Puck knelled his front legs making his height less colossal for Dumbledore to place the sorting hat on top of his head.  
  
The Sorting hat was silent as the rest of the hall was wrapped up in the suspense before the hat yelled out.  
  
"Slytherin!" The cheer form the Slytherins was something that no words could describe. It was both uplifting and crushing all at once. Dumbledore took the hat off of Puck's head and motioned for the hall to be quite.  
  
"As I look at the proud Slytherin table there appears to be no more room." As Dumbledore spoke the table let out a loud disappointed 'aw'. "Puck for the feast you will set at the Gryffindors table by young Mr. Potter there." Harry's head shot up at his name. "At the end of the feast fallow the Slytherin head boy."  
  
"Yes, Master Dumbledore." Pucks smooth deep voice sent shivers through Ron, Harry, Hermione and Harry noticed it in Malfoy too. The hall watched Puck walk slowly to where young nervous Harry sat. He took off his glasses and cleaned the steam off with the corner of his robe. Putting them back on he watched the tall, massive, stunning centaur walk closer.  
  
Puck could see in the young boys face that he was shocked and didn't know what to do. After all he was a Slytherin that was going to sit at the Gryffindor table. He didn't think that has ever happened before and just the sound of his hooves in the great hall told him that everyone was thinking the same thing.  
  
Puck gave out a little giggle when he reached the end of the table. Harry stood up to the young centaur as he approached. Harry looked up to see that Puck had about two feet in height on him. Smiling Puck took Harry's hand in his with a shake and the hall once silent gave in with claps and cheering.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called out as he returned to his set, which made everyone jump. The hall turned back to his usual atmosphere. The golden plates held the most marvelous food in front of them. Laughing, talking and eat was all you could hear.  
  
"Where are you going to set?" Harry asked puck looking at the chairs in his way. "I mean you can't. well. set down in a chair." Puck started laugh that caught everyone off guard. It was a cheerful laugh coming from the Slytherin.  
  
Everyone jumped at the thought that no Slytherin should have a laugh like that.  
  
"I'll just have to move a chair or two out of the way, now wont I?" He laughed doing just that. Laying on the cold stone floor was no real treat for Puck, but that didn't stop him from laughing and talking with the Gryffindors.  
  
"So how did you get accepted into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked with her full attention towards Puck instead of her books.  
  
"My mother." Puck beautifully laughed resting his elbows on the table. "She is a graduate student from here."  
  
"But I thought you were the first cen-"  
  
"My mother is a witch." He laughed full heartily, cutting off Fred. "It's my father that is a centaur." Ron crooked his noise and slightly stuck out his tongue in disgust. With the idea of what Ron had in his head, Puck thought he better explain a little further. "My mother is an Animagus, Ron."  
  
"So she could turn into a centaur?" Hermione asked trying to take in everything the young Puck was telling.  
  
Harry listened to Puck answer question after question. But he could come up with one of his own. He just stared at the gorgeous creature besides him, watching is fine jaw line move when he talked. Then he forced his attention to Pucks long hair. Harry fallowed the midnight braid as it hung over Puck's brood shoulder and across his powerfully built chest.  
  
"Your hair." Harry asked picking up the braided end, feeling heat rush to his face as he barley brushed Puck's soft white skin with his fingers. Puck squirmed a little at the tickling touch. "Do you have to wrap it like this?"  
  
"I don't have too, but." Puck looked at him with adoring black eyes. "Braiding it lets me wrap it around my waist so I don't trip on it when I walk or run." Harry looked at him thinking of more questions to ask. Like if he was interested in anyone. "You've hardly eaten anything." Puck looked around the table. "Is it a custom to have so much food not being able to eat it?"  
  
The others realized how hungry they were and practically attacked the plates before them. Puck just giggled at his new friends as the devoured their food.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, wait up!" A smooth deep voice called to him before he entered the seventh layer of hell. aka Snape's class. To Harry surprise when he turned around was to see Puck fully dressed in his Slytherin robes, but the shocking part was that Puck now stood only two inches above Harry. His long midnight hair draped to the floor behind him, almost wrapping around his two beautiful. lengthy. strong. legs. Puck laughed has Harry's response was nothing farther than an inhaled gasp. "You alright, mate?" Puck placed an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like Potter has finally met his demise in the hands of a Slytherin after all." Malfoy snapped at the not breathing to well Harry, making it a little more suggestive then he was expecting.  
  
"Piss off, Draco, you bloody poof." Puck playfully snapped back.  
  
"Finally!" Ron yelled around the corner, running up to Harry and Puck. "Somebody finally said something. I'm just sorry it wasn't me." Malfoy apparently not amused decided to walk in the potions class.  
  
Harry watched Malfoy gracefully walk away in to class. Only wishing Malfoy was walking into Harry's bedroom waiting for his return. Awaiting the shower of kisses Harry would place allover his smooth silky body. To feel Draco touches on his body.  
  
"Breath mate." Puck nudged Harry out of dreaming. "You can't get out of Snape's Class that easy. Besides it's my first day and I don't want to spend it rushing you to the hospital wing."  
  
Potion class was nothing short from real hell. Not only did Harry sit by the seductive looking Puck, but he felt Malfoy's glances in their direction. It confused Harry whether the sharp light blue eyes were for him or Puck. He hoped they were for him; nothing would please Harry more then to have those icy blues stare at him all day.  
  
Harry wanted to run his fingers through Draco's now longer platinum hair, he wanting him to return the gesture. Harry turned to look at Malfoy and was caught by Draco's stare as Draco unknowingly licked his pink lips. Harry shifted in his set, trying to keep things from getting too uncomfortable.  
  
Not known to Harry or Draco him self was that he adored Harry. He adored his big bright green eyes, his short black hair. Draco wanted to kiss the lighting scar on Harry's forehead, hoping that it would heal his pain. Draco smirked and licked his lips when he envisioned Harry in his minds eye, the way that Harry stands with his pelvises bent slightly to the side. Like it was some sort of beckoning, a come hither type of stance.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy jumped at Snape's voice. "I would suggest that you pay attention in my class, unless of course day dreaming will help you answer my question." Slytherin girls in the back of the class, giggled as Malfoy's face lit up an almost blissful shade of red as he couldn't answer. "Apparently not. that will be fifteen points from Slytherin. Now can anyone answer my question? What ingredient do I need to add to make this potion more effective?" Hermione's hand shot up as always after Snape repeated the question. "Yes, miss Granger?" He always sounds like he wants someone to bet him the head every time he calls on her.  
  
"Heliotrope." Was the herb she answered with.  
  
"I'm almost in shock, Miss Granger." Snape said sarcastically. "For once a wrong answer..." Hermione slumped in her set twirling her fingers around in her hair as a sign of frustration. "Anyone else.?" Snape looked around the class.  
  
More hands shot up but none of them right. Harry tried, even though he knew it was a long shot and got one of Snape's smart arse remarks for his wrong answer. Puck looked around the room secretly, trying not to draw attention to him self. Everyone seemed stumped at Snape's question. Bashfully Puck razed his hand and Snape raised an eye brow.  
  
"Puck." Snape hastily spoke.  
  
"Apples." His voice was deep and full of embarrassment as he felt eyes and giggles around the room that seemed to fallow him everywhere he went.  
  
"I'm pleased to see that *someone* has read his book." Snape snapped at the class. "That will be fifteen points to Slytherin." He uttered with a slight curl in his lip. Puck's face beamed with a goofy grin on his face and Harry sensed Malfoy look their way again.  
  
***  
  
Fin  
  
Until the next class. 


	2. What Snitch?

Title: New to Hogwarts, Chapter Two: What Snitch?  
  
Author: Chibi Strawberry Author's e-mail: chibinekomanda@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I love locking them in my closet every once in a while. I do however own Puck Pairing: Draco/Harry. Puck/? Rating: right now I think PG or PG-13 Feed Back: YES!! PLEASE!! You can e-mail me or post it. I don't care.  
  
Author's notes: I like to have music to my writing so most of the time there will be a song that I think fits the mood to my story. and for this story that song being. Powerman 5000- When Worlds Collide. this is for the Quidditch Part of the story.  
  
Still no Bata for this one. I do in the other chapters. ^_^  
  
Dedication: I would like to thank my friend Kelsey for making me read Harry Potter in the first place. *Hugs* and I would also like to thank the voice in my head telling me that this was a good idea.  
  
Summary: In ch. 2 we find Harry still swooning and play Quidditch at the same time. not a good thing.  
  
***  
  
At lunch Harry would think that he would be used to all the Slytherins talking, being close to Draco. But Harry watched as Puck and Draco were deep in conversation. They were so close together, their noises barely touched once. It just made him angry that Puck could be so close to Draco and everyone wouldn't have a second thought over it. That is everyone but Harry.  
  
Puck turned his attention away from Draco once to look at Harry with a smile. Harry really wanted to walk over to the Slytherin table push Puck out of the way and set right next to Draco, to stare in his ice blue eyes. Puck was his friend, but he hated his friend being so close.  
  
"Harry?" Heroine asked with a faint whisper and he turned away from the sliver haired Slytherin. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything. You're going to need your strength."  
  
"I'm just nervous about the game." It was a lie. a small one. but it was one. Harry was more then just confident about the game. He wish he could just once tell them what was really bothering him. Maybe it's best not to tell them yet. Not now, not at lunch. He knew they wouldn't bear down on him when he finally told them about Draco, but he wasn't ready to tell.  
  
"Don't be Harry." Ron offered his comfort. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks Ron.but I'm." He was cut off by the first years in aw over the owls flying into the hall. "Owl post."  
  
Hedwig swooped down and dropped one small peace of paper and a package with a letter, in Harry's lap. Sitting on his shoulder he quickly feed her a peace of meat and petted her before she went off. Surprised he got something; he opened the letter on top of the package with some speed.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I know I'm late, but don't be to mad at me. I couldn't get you a present in time. I'm sorry. anyways good luck at the game. Write me soon, I'll want to hear everything about it. Sirius  
  
Harry opened his present and smiled down at his sliver dragon hide book. He had eyed one just like it when they went to Diagon Alley for their supplies.  
  
P.s. I saw you eyeing it. Don't let it freak you out that I didn't say anything to you. I just want to keep you safe.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked trying to look from the other side of the table.  
  
"It's a present from Sirius." He whispered picking up the book for everyone to see. "It's the journal I was looking at in Diagon Alley." Harry turned to the first page and read.  
  
This is the journal of one Harry Potter. It awaits to be filled with your words, Harry. Sirius  
  
And then the words disappeared from the page before he closed it. He loved his present from his godfather. Harry always wanted to start a journal, one where he could write down his thoughts, his dreams, and his desires. If Harry couldn't find the strength to tell anyone about his attraction to Draco then he could write it down just the same and then Harry started laughing at the thought that his godfather, whether he knew it or not, always seemed to answer Harry's questions.  
  
Sighing at himself, Harry picked up the other letter. Opening it made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up, just by reading the simple words.  
  
I want to talk. Meet me after the game.  
  
The hand writing he didn't recognize. Who would send this to him? It couldn't be Draco. could it. If he looked up would Draco be looking at him, licking his lips again?  
  
Harry looked up from the letter to the Slytherin table across the hall. A little shocked and dismayed as he stared at the black eyes that were staring back. Puck petted the gray owl on his shoulder before it flew away and he winked at Harry.  
  
Why Puck? What did Puck want with Harry?  
  
"Oy Harry, what it say?" Ron said snatching the note out of his hand. A little cranky towards Ron, Harry snatched the note back and ripped it up hoping he didn't read any of it.  
  
***  
  
"You are a most unorthodox creature, you know that!?" Hermione yelled at Puck when he sat down besides her.  
  
"Why?" He batted his eyes.  
  
"You're setting here in the Gryffindor side wearing your Slytherin robes." Smiling at her Puck quickly put on a hat that sported the Gryffindor colors. "." Hermione was a little besides her self. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Fred let me borrow it for the game." Puck's face, for once seemed to harbor some color as he blushed.  
  
"Why, is my question mate?" Ron asked from the other side of Hermione.  
  
"I happen to think the Gryffindors are the better team. Shouldn't I at lest route for my favorite team?" Crossing her eyes Hermione shook her head in shock. "Besides the Slytherins don't play fair."  
  
"BLOODY HELL! YOU ARE A SLYTHERIN!" Hermione stood up yelling.  
  
"Oh. yeah." Puck laughed pulling the hat down further to cover his sweet black eyes.  
  
"I swear, mate. I don't know how you became a Slytherin." Ron uttered. "Besides wont the other Slytherins jump you for being over here.?"  
  
"There is only one thing you need to know when you're in the Slytherin house." Puck paused looking over to all the other Slytherins. "It's not what you do that's important it's who your friends are. In my case I'm very good friends with Draco."  
  
"You're friends with that ponce?" Ron asked harshly and Puck just nodded and continued.  
  
"He knows I like being here with you guys and he gives me no grief over it and so the others leave me alone."  
  
"Doesn't sound like the Malfoy we know." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do." Puck beamed a smile up at her.  
  
"OY! OY! OY!" Ron yelled standing up next to Hermione, pointing to Harry carrying his Fireblot and the rest of the Gryffindor team, walking out into the fled.  
  
The Gryffindors side scarlet, plus one spot of green, cheered the team on. As the Slytherins side green with envy hissed as always. Their hisses abruptly turned to cheers as Malfoy and the huge Slytherin team walked out standing toe to toe with the Gryffindors. Harry eyed Draco and he eyed back, never once looking at the other team mates.  
  
//God! Why does Draco have to look so exquisite in green?\\  
  
//DAMN! Why does Harry have to wear that color? It brings out his eyes nicely. I wander if they would be just as bright with out his robes?\\  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch's voice rang in their ears but nether one moved. They just looked each other over. "CAPTAINS!" They jumped at her voice and took hold over each others hands. Draco lifted a devious smile while brushing his finger on the back of Harry's. Heat filled Harry's face as he pulled away from Draco's hand.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Yelled Madam Hooch.  
  
//I could mount Harry's broom any day. did I just think that?\\  
  
//What is that look in his eyes?\\  
  
Both teams mounted, waiting for the call. Scarlet and Green sides cheered for their team. Snape sat in the front row on the Slytherin side, looking as bored as ever. Dumbledore sat watching with excitement and plopping a bean in his mouth only to frown at its taste. Banners of Scarlet and Green waved in the air. Thousands of voice yelling out and then.  
  
"Three. two. one." The whistle blow and up went fourteen brooms, two of which went higher then the rest. The two seekers eyed each other madly, circling each other, taking their places high above the ground.  
  
"GO GEORGE. FRED! GO HARRY!" Ron, Hermione, and Puck yelled.  
  
"Go Draco!" Puck yelled a moment after and was met by hands slapping his shoulders. "Ouch! Oy! I've got to cheer for him. He still is my friend."  
  
"Malfoy, What are you doing fallowing me?" Harry yelled across to a smirking Draco.  
  
"I thought we could get better acquainted up here, Potter." He said sarcastically, searching for any sign of the Snitch. Harry turned away from him, but he could still see the beautiful pale teenager flying some distance besides him.  
  
Draco was so graceful on his broom. Not that Harry would tell him this, but he really admired the way he seemed so comfortable on a broom. He wanted to seize Draco on his broom, draw him closer.  
  
Harry was a GOD on his Broom, his black hair flowing a little in the wind. His green eyes trying not to look Draco's way, until Draco teased him to, by pulling on his pony tail, letting his shoulder length hair fall down. Brushing his hand through his hair Draco looked back at a blushing Harry.  
  
Neither one of them paid attention to the game. But that was quickly over when Draco spun around on his broom, barley dodging the Bludger. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw it coming for him and he swore he heard Draco call him before it smacked him hard in the gut. Doubled over and in pain, Harry couched up blood. Wincing he wiped it away.  
  
"Oy, HARRY! SORRY MATE!" George yelled smacking the Bludger in the path of the Slytherin chaser. Setting up right again the pain went away as Harry looked over at Draco to see a brief look of concern on his face.  
  
Turning their heads away from each other, Harry caught a glimpse at the golden Snitch. Looking at the score board, they were tied. Wiping their heads back to each other, the two seekers knew that both of them as seen it.  
  
"It's my Potter!" Draco yelled diving down furisly, his sliver hair flowing wildly in the rush. Harry kicked at the back of the broom and flew with great speed towards the Snitch, towards Draco.  
  
"Look there they go!" Heroine yelled pointing at the seekers.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen them fly with so much energy before!" Ron was at the edge of his set and Puck pulled down the hat over his eyes.  
  
"I can't take it! I don't want to watch. I don't want to watch!" Puck rocked back in forth.  
  
The two seekers kept up with each other, close to each other. Draco tried to push Harry away but that only made Harry focuses more on the Snitch. He remembered Draco and him doing something like this before, but last time Draco pulled up at the last minute.  
  
Harry looked over at him just for a moment. He seemed different, more determined than he's ever seen Draco before. His hair flowed behind him. Draco reminded Harry of a Dragon, one chasing its prey. Looking back, the Snitch and the ground were so close now.  
  
Two different hands reached out, wanting the same thing, bodies collided in a dance of green and scarlet. Harry heard something snap as he and Draco spun out of control in each others arms and then there was nothing.  
  
A moment of silence and then Draco tried to move. His arm. he couldn't move his arm and something was pinning him to the ground. Looking up Draco found him self in the thin forest out side the stadium. His broom was some feet way and Harry's was shattered, each peace some feet apart. Looking over his shoulder he saw what was pinning him. Harry was on top of him, his back on Draco's.  
  
"Potter?" He yelled to him and he felt something wiggle in his hand. He knew at once what it was. "Potter I got the Snitch! Games over! You can get up now!" He yelled, but there was nothing. Carefully Draco inched his way out from under Harry. He looked down at the lifeless body belonging to his nemeses. "Potter!?" Draco yelled once more, but nothing.  
  
Draco scooted closer, but no movement. "Harry." Draco let out a faint plea, but nothing. Draco let go of the Snitch and wrapped his good arm around Harry as the Snitch fluttered off and out of sight. "Harry!" His vision went blurry from the tears, but he didn't want to let go of Harry to wipe them away. "Don't you dare be dead! Do you hear me, HARRY!?"  
  
***  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
O_O what happens next... stay tuned to same bat time same bat channel. Chibi Neko Manada 


	3. Mysterious

Title: New to Hogwarts, Chapter Three: Mysterious  
  
Author: Chibi Strawberry Author's e-mail: chibinekomanda@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I love locking them in my closet every once in a while. I do however own Puck.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry. Puck/???... M/M Rating: right now I think PG or PG-13 Feed Back: YES!! PLEASE!! You can e-mail me or post it. I don't care.  
  
Author's notes: I like to have music to my writing so most of the time there will be a song that I think fits the mood to my story. For Draco: Disturbed-Numb For the other M/M: Disturbed-Want  
  
Dedication: A BIG HUG and THANKS goes to Sadie for the wonderful Bata. ^_^  
  
Summary: It's Draco and Harry. what more do you want? ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!... Draco!" It was Snape's voice calling him. Draco could recognize it a mile away, but he didn't want to answer. He just wanted to hold Harry.  
  
"Harry! Draco!" The second voice belonged to Dumbledore as both Professors flew down on their brooms, towards the limp Harry and the crying Draco. "What happened?" Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Malfoy.  
  
"I think that Har. I think Potter is dead." Draco cried looking up at the two Professors. Snape looked away from the blood shot blue eyes to stare at the ground, gathering his own thoughts. Dumbledore gently took a hold of Draco's shoulders, lifting him up and away from the one person Draco wanted to protect.  
  
Draco protested, but the crash, the crying took a lot out of him. He gave in with out a struggle. Dumbledore kneeled down by Harry, examining him. Snape finally looked away from the ground, looked Draco straight in the eyes and opened his arms to him. Draco rushed in Snape's arms thoughtlessly, almost knocking the two of them down.  
  
"He's dead." Dumbledore faintly let out. Draco shook his head and buried his head in Snape's collar, crying his eyes out, like he'd never done before and Snape held him tighter.  
  
This is wrong. He should not be in Snape's arms, not Snape's. but Harry's. Draco harshly pulled away from his Professors embrace and ran over to.  
  
"HARRY!" Draco yelled setting up in bed. Breathing deeply he looked around the room. He was in the hospital wing, in a bed and to the left of him in his own bed laid Harry.  
  
He knew the dream was the same every night. Harry died and Draco could do nothing to bring him back. No amount of magic could bring him back. It's been that way for three nights now. Looking slowly over at Harry lying soundless in his bed, Draco watched his chest rise and fall in breath. It was a sight that gave him a reason to take his own breath.  
  
"Draco." A soft whisper. Puck stood in the door way, his long hair draping down over the length of his real body, his bangs dragged a little on the floor.  
  
"Puck." Draco smiled, happy to see his friend. "I'm surprised no one heard your hooves."  
  
"I put a silencing spell on them, before I came down." He softly laughed walking in the room, make no noise whatsoever. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier. I haven't had a chance to. So, how are you feeling? How's Harry?" Draco leaned back against his headrest as he skillfully propped his broken arm on pillows he put on his lap.  
  
"Harry's fine, but in all honesty, I'm not sure if I'm alright" And then he giggled a little. "You know you're the first one to come and ask about me, besides Madam Pomfrey and of course all the Professors, but they asked about Harry first." A quick glance at the unconscious Harry, before returning to Puck's stare. "Of course his friends don't pay me any mind when they visit."  
  
"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco just waved his right hand in the air, dismissing the question. "Arses."  
  
"Yeah well. I'm glad you came."  
  
"Oy. that reminds me." Puck walked out of the room, only to walk right back in with a bag in his hand. "I brought you some stuff. Some candy. good stuff. school books, homework." Puck shifted through the bag. "Oh. I brought your wand. Professor McGonagall said that since you didn't hurt your wand hand, you can practice while you're in bed."  
  
"Thanks.umm. I think." Draco took the bag, setting it down next to the bed.  
  
"I've got to get back, before someone notices I'm gone." Puck leaned in to Draco warmly, kissing his forehead. "See you soon." When Puck was gone Draco couldn't fall back asleep. He guessed it had to be very late at night. There were no noises in the great castle, none he could pick up.  
  
Draco hadn't noticed when he was talking to Puck that Harry opened his eyes, looking over at the two of them. Harry was sore all over, he could barley move. As Puck leaned and kissed Draco on the forehead, Harry's lips curled. He wanted to lash out at the gorgeous centaur before he left, but he couldn't, not to Puck. He just closed his eyes and let out a soft."Hmmm."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he turned to Harry's bed. The dark haired boy shifted under his covers. He quickly grabbed his wand out of his bag. Lifting it Draco lightly tapped his arm and uttered "Ferula."  
  
A white bandage held his arm like a sling; carefully he placed his wand in the sling. Trying not to make too much noise as he tip-toed to Harry's bedside, looking down at the eye-catching wizard. Draco lifted his hand, hesitating a moment before he brushed Harry's black hair way from his face.  
  
"Getting a good look at what Voldemort, your Dark Lord cased?" Faintly whispered under Harry's breath and Draco smiled at the taunt.  
  
"That's unfair, Potter." Draco whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do not serve him. Even if my father wants me to, I will not."  
  
"Why?" He question was harsh and his voice was hoarse. Draco's ice blues found their way to Harry's greens and it made Harry forget about his pain.  
  
"I do not have to explain myself to you, Potter." His voice was soft and somewhat seductive. One of the things Harry loved about Draco was that he could find away to get himself out of a question just by the sound of his voice.  
  
"Who won?" Harry broke the eerie silence.  
  
"No one won." His hand brushed his illuminating hair way from his face as he looked down at Harry. "There is to be a rematch later in the year, but both of us will not be playing. My arm is broken, for real this time. And you will heal, but not before the rematch, and your broom was destroyed." Harry looked away sinking in all the things Draco was telling him. It was the first time that Draco confessed faking his arm injury and for some reason Harry frowned at Draco's honesty. Why was he now telling him the truth?  
  
"You only broke your arm?" Draco nodded. "Then why are you staying in the hospital wing?"  
  
"I don't want to go back yet, Harry." Draco's simple answer complemented by his blushing face.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I didn't want to-"  
  
"No!" Harry demanded in his rough voice, placing his hand on Draco's knee. "My name. Say it again."  
  
"Anything you want ." Draco smiled at the knowledge that Harry was out of it. He could see it in his eyes. Harry was delirious and couldn't possible know what he was saying or doing. There is no why that Harry in his right mind would swirl his finger on Draco's leg, not that he minded.  
  
"Harry." Draco liked saying his name. He liked the way it could be encased in a breath. It could send shivers down his spine, if it was said correctly.  
  
"Malfoy...?" Harry slowly sat up, putting his hand to his forehead, trying to still his dizziness. "Can you get me some water?"  
  
"I said anything you wanted. didn't I?" He laughed a little and Harry was a little caught off by it. It was the first real laugh he'd ever herd from the sliver Dragon. All the laughs he'd ever heard from him were ones out of hatred, but this one laugh it was simple and a little more frightening then he could have imagined it to be. "But only if you say my name. My first name. I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Draco can you please get me some water. My throat is killing me." Draco just sat at the edge playing his name in Harry's sweet but drowsy voice, over and over again. "Please Draco."  
  
"Of course." When he reached the water pitcher he noticed there was no water. He looked around the wing for other pitchers but they all were empty. Giving up Draco grabbed an empty glass, pointing his wand at it he whispered. "Havat." The glass quickly filled with cool water. Pleased with himself Draco brought the glass to Harry who took it in a hurry, chugging down the water. "OY! Slow down." He hissed at Harry. "It's not going to go anywhere."  
  
"Thanks." Harry breathed deeply, pulling his lips away from the glass. "Can I have some mo-" The glass quickly filled to the brim on its own. Amazed and a little afraid Harry looked back at Draco.  
  
"It's just water, you nonce!" The Dragon snapped in his defense, sitting back on Harry's bed. "I just put a spell on the glass so it will always fill itself with water."  
  
"Oh." He chugged the second glass of water and inhaling slowly Harry rested on his headboard placing the glass on the table next to him. Draco looked over at him as he finished. His heart raced as he stared at Harry's lips, full, pink, and dripping with water.  
  
The look in Draco's eyes really unnerved Harry. First Draco wanted to hear Harry say is first name, now there was this look. Harry for the first time really didn't know what to suspect from Draco.  
  
Harry moved his arm to wipe the water from his lips, but it was held down by Draco's only good hand. Moving in closer with a sly smirk on his face Draco leaned in, licking Harry's lips. Tasting the sweet water he moved closer, inching his way on top of Harry, consuming his mouth, slipping the slightest bit of tongue. Testing, teasing Harry, Draco had to know if the boy-who-lived wanted Draco as much as he wanted him.  
  
Harry didn't move much, in shock as Draco laid on top of him, caressing his long fingers through Harry's soft dark hair. Harry wrapped his arms around, pulling Draco closer, moaning into his kiss.  
  
Pain, sharp pain hit Harry's stomach where Draco's hand stroke lovingly. Harry broke the kiss and yelled painful in the air. Draco quickly sprang off, looking at Harry with concern.  
  
"Are you ok?" He moved as close to Harry as possible, without touching him. Harry lifted his shirt up to revile the blackest bruise ether of them has ever seen, covering his entire chest and stomach. Draco smirked placing his hand on Harry's. "Maybe we should continue this when both of us are healed and when you can remember."  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I think you should rest." Kissing his forehead, turning on his heel to go to his own bed, but he was pulled back. "Stay near until I fall asleep." He let go of Draco and closed his eyes, snuggling back in bed. Draco cupped Harry's check with his long pale fingers, reassuring Harry that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
***  
  
The moon was close to setting and Draco had not moved. He stayed near his Harry as long as he could mange. Looking at his sleeping friend, love, Draco ran his fingers gently through his hair, remembering its softness, its texture. Looking at the scar on Harry's forehead, Draco bent forward meaning to kiss the scar away, but growling made him stop.  
  
A big black bear like dog came into the wing, growling at Draco. Its big white teeth were made apparent from its open snarled mouth. On instinct Draco grabbed his wand and stood between the dog and Harry.  
  
"Draco." Harry called to him, but he didn't turn away from the black dog. He just couldn't. What if he looked back at Harry and the dog attacked what then? If it got to Harry, he would never forgive himself. "It's ok."  
  
"How is it ok?" Draco snapped.  
  
"He's not going to hurt me, Sirius." Sirius? Draco turned to look at Harry, His face held a goofy grin. Turning back to the dog, Draco stumbled back to see a grown man stare down at him. Not just any man, Sirius Black. "Draco I want you to meet my Godfather, Sirius."  
  
"What do you want?!" Draco snapped at him still pointing his wand.  
  
"I came to see my godchild. I got a 'mysterious' letter saying that Harry was injured." He walked closer to the bed and Draco stood his ground. "The writer of the letter has never lied to me and I wanted to make sure that Harry was ok."  
  
"Draco, put your wand down." Harry ordered lightly. Trusting Harry with his judgment he put his wand in the sling still holding his arm. "You shouldn't have come here. What if someone saw you?"  
  
"Let me worry about that, Harry." Sirius slid past Draco taking his place by Harry. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes..." He yawned with droopy eyes. A few seconds later Draco yawned not meaning too. Sirius shook his head at the two boys.  
  
"Draco, Harry." They turned their drooped eyes towards him. "Go to bed... Both of you. I'll stay here until you both fall asleep." Draco arching his sharp sliver eye brow at him, but didn't give to much protest.  
  
He was going against everything he was told by his father. He told Draco that Black was dangerous. But now the only question in his mind was 'If he was dangerous, then why was he protecting Harry?'. Black was the last person Draco thought would take care of Harry. Why did his father lie to him? More importantly why had he believed his father?  
  
"Come Draco, you look like you've got a million questions roaming around in your head. I can tell you they won't all be answered in one night." Sirius pushed him towards his bed. Draco looked back at Harry once, relieved to see him sleeping again.  
  
"I only have one question." Draco snuggled in his cold bed and Sirius nodded for him to continue. "Why would my father think you were dangerous?" Black's eyes looked away from Draco and went to the floor thinking about his answer.  
  
"Because I oppose Voldemort and *your* father knows that I would protect Harry with my life." Sirius pulled the covers up over Draco.  
  
"There is one thing my father doesn't know." Draco laughed cruelly. "So would I." Sirius looked back at the smiling Draco.  
  
"Go to sleep." He uttered walking over and standing in the corner of the room. //Could Draco Malfoy really care for Harry that much?\\  
  
It wasn't long before both boys were asleep. That was when Sirius decided to visit the 'mysterious' writer of the letter. The writer really wasn't that mysterious, he just didn't sign the damn thing, but Sirius knew who it was. Sirius creeped out of the hospital wing as the black dog and traveled the long hallways and corridors until he reached the door of the 'mysterious' writer.  
  
He scratched his paw at the door and no answer. Again. and nothing. He sighed turning to leave but the handle on the door moved. He quickly jumped out of sight as the door opened with great forced and Snape walked out into the hall. Snape for once wasn't wearing his robe, just black slacks and a nice high collared shirt. He looked around a bit, not noticing Sirius slip by him, before he decided to go back in.  
  
Walking back in his room he slammed the door, only to stand half way in shock at the figure at his desk. His long legs covered by his robe rested crossed, on Snape's desk as the deep velvet eyes looked him over.  
  
"You still stay up all night working?" Sirius asked looking through the papers on Snape's desk. //He still is as pleasing to look at as ever.\\  
  
"Sirius." //Oh GOD!\\  
  
"Severus... I-"  
  
"Don't you call me by my name!" Snape yelled and Sirius jumped up from the desk, slowly, seductively walking towards Snape. //No. do. just don't kill me with those eyes. not those eyes.\\  
  
"Then what should I call you?" // How about *mine*?\\  
  
"You stay away from me!" Still walking forward Sirius noticed that Severus was scanning around for his wand that he left on the desk. //Bloody hell I left it on the desk.\\  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Snape was backing his way across the room, trying to make it to the door. "You wrote me."  
  
"I did no such thing!" Yelling pressed agents the door, trying to open it. //Yes.and you still are beautiful...\\  
  
"When will this hatred end, Severus?" Sirius asked pressing the door closed with his hand, brushing his body closer. Letting the door free, Sirius ran his hand through Snape's hair. While with the other he traced his finger on his ear, around his jaw, and over his lips. //He always trembles when I do this.\\  
  
"Never!" //. has been there.NO! Don't stop!...\\  
  
"." Sirius sighed, staring in the black eyes he once took comfort in. "If that's what you want." His voice was cold, so unlike Sirius and Snape hated it. He hated to look in his deep velvet eyes, to see the look of defeat.  
  
Sirius reached for the door handle only to be met by Severus's lips on his. For a brief moment the two found them selves again and then Severus pushed Sirius back, making him fall to the floor. Severus smiled down at his prey, moving closer with all the charms of a snake.  
  
"Have I ever told you I love your crooked smile?" Sirius adoringly confessed sprawled on the floor as Severus lowered himself, sitting on his legs.  
  
"Shut up." He whispered heavily in Sirius ear, nipping at it.  
  
//MINE!\\  
  
*~Fin!~* More to come. stay tuned.  
  
Chibi Neko Manda 


	4. And Another

Title: New to Hogwarts, Chapter Four: And another  
  
Author: Chibi Neko Manda Author's e-mail: chibinekomanda@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I love locking them in my closet every once in a while. I do however own Puck.  
  
Archive: please ask me by email  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry. Puck/??? Rating: right now I think PG or PG-13 if I put my mind to it R or NC- nevergoingtobeoldenough Feed Back: YES!! PLEASE!! You can e-mail me or post it. I don't care.  
  
Author's notes: I like to have music to my writing so most of the time there will be a song that I think fits the mood to my story. For some reason Metallica- Call of the Ktulu. just calls to me.  
  
Dedication: Again a BIG HUG and THANKS goes to Sadie for the wonderful Bata. YOU ROCK! ^_^\../  
  
Summary: *singing* I'm walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
***  
  
Draco's been out of the wing for weeks now. His arm has been healed and I'm still here, waiting for my turn to leave. I've been waiting but he hasn't visited me yet, and from what I hear from Hermione and Ron is that he hasn't been to any of his classes today. In all truth I'm worried about him. I don't know why. I guess I shouldn't be. He is a Malfoy after all and that should be enough reason to worry.  
  
Just a feeling in the pit of my stomach that says 'go find him, he needs you!'  
  
Harry  
  
Reminder: Put a counting spell on my journal to see how many times Ron and Hermione try to open it to find out who I have a crush on.  
  
Harry closed his journal, setting it on the small table by his bed. He almost jumped out of bed when the hospital wing doors flew open and Puck came marching in. His giant hooves clashing on the floor with his swift advance. "Harry! Good you're awake." He smiled with a big goofy grin.  
  
"If I wasn't, I sure am now." Harry's heart finally kicked in.  
  
"Sorry." He came close to the bed. "I've come to get you out of bed and in to the hall for lunch. Madam Pomfrey says you're well enough to leave. So come on lets eat!"  
  
"You may have not noticed Puck, but I look like shit." It was somewhat true. Harry's hair was in a 'just woke up' state and his robes were all wrinkly.  
  
"You look fine." He said, shaking his massive mane of hair out of the pony tail. "Come on now. Get your stuff."  
  
"I'm not going!" Harry shook his head.  
  
Puck just crossed his arms over his broad chest. "NOW!" Puck slammed one of his front hooves on the ground. It was powerful enough to shake the bed and the windows of the wing.  
  
"Ok." Besides what chance did he have over the almost full grown Centaur? Harry got out of bed and quickly put his stuff in his bag and slipped on his Gryffindor robe. His movements were slow and still a little painful.  
  
"Good, now climb on." Puck lowered himself to the floor enough for Harry to climb on his back. Harry hesitated a little and then he gave in and straddled Puck's back. Harry got a little pale when Puck quickly stood up. "You ok, mate?"  
  
"Just peachy." Harry uttered his is hand to his mouth. Puck head up the door and Harry had to duck or he would have hit his head. At least Puck was nice enough not to run while Harry was on his back. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to handle it. "Puck?"  
  
Puck stopped in the middle of the hallway, waiting for Harry to throw up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just wondering if you knew what's become of Malfoy?" Silence and then Puck giggled as he continued to walk.  
  
"He's been home for the day. He got permission to leave since it's his Birthday today. That's what I wanted to talk to you about after the game." Puck was slowly turning the corners so that Harry wouldn't fall off the seven foot tall Centaur. "I wanted to surprise him with a party, but then he left. I guess I could when he gets back."  
  
"Puck." Harry just has to ask, he has to know. "Do you like Draco?"  
  
"He is my friend, Harry." Puck laughed.  
  
"No I mean more then just a friend?" Puck just laughed with all his might. He would have said yes but that was some time ago. They went through the doors into the great hall. Pucks laughter was the only thing heard and then applause. The hall turned into a standing ovation as they walked through. Every one stood up; of course that is everyone but the Slytherin table. It even surprised Harry as Snape stood up of his own free will and clapped. He even went as far as to blow a whistle. Harry thought he was going to faint again. Until he noticed the empty mugs around the professor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and the Weasley's all yelled. Puck walked Harry over and lowered himself to the ground, allowing Harry to get off.  
  
"Thanks Puck." Harry turned to him and Puck embraced him with a hug as welcome, before he went to his own table.  
  
Harry and his friends sat, talked and ate like it was a ten-year reunion. They talked about what had been happing. They told him that since him and Malfoy were gone nothing had happened. It was really boring with out the two of them around. The only gossip that went around was that Snape was sometimes seen late at night walking with a big black dog. That caught Harry's attention but he shook it off.  
  
A little after owl post and no sign of Hedwig. Harry was expecting to get something. Anything. Maybe a letter from Hagrid. Even thought he was on vacation I'm sure he was told what happed at the match.  
  
"Oi, Harry there's Hedwig." Fred whispered and he was right, it was Hedwig and another owl Harry thought he'd recognize. The both where carrying a long box towards Harry.  
  
"Harry. isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ron uttered under his breath.  
  
"No, it can't be." Another lie. The two owls dropped the heavy box on the table, almost hitting Harry in the process and flew out without giving Harry a chance to thank them.  
  
Harry quickly opened the box and found two things. One was a small letter and the other was a deep almost black cherry red broom floating an inch above the table. The bristles were long and black. At the tip of the broom 'Raven' was etched richly in the wood. The letters, sliver, were magically fading in and out of luster.  
  
"Harry?" Ron uttered putting his hand out to touch the broom. "Do you know what this is?" Not giving him a chance to say no, Ron went on. "It's a Raven." Harry had never heard of a Raven before, but Ron was something of a broom wiz so Harry let Ron talk on with out interruption. "Come on! A RAVEN!" Ron sighed at Harry's blank face. "They only made about fifty of these brooms in 1600's. They are the best in the world. They'll last for thousands of years. Even with our carelessness, you can't break one. The Raven is like. what do muggles call it. a muscle car." Every one in the hall was either coming to get a good look, or they just fainted. As Ron is about to do. oh did.  
  
"Who would give you a broom like this?" Hermione asked picking up Ron off the floor and started to fan him off. "Could it be from Sirius?"  
  
"I don't think so." Harry uttered opening the letter, hoping that everyone would be staring at the broom to notice.  
  
My Lion,  
  
I wanted you to have this. It was my grandfathers. He'd given it to me in hoping I would use it to play Quidditch, but it's too much of a broom for me, but not you. Take care of this one. It's the only one I have to give you, and don't think you'll just give it back. Because for some reason, you think I don't want to part with it. I won't take it!  
  
From your Dragon  
  
Ps. I'm coming back tonight. Can I see you?  
  
Harry's face went bright red and he had a big grin plaster on his face. He looked up from the letter to see everyone stare at him, awaiting an answer. Composing himself he closed the letter and stuffed it deep in his pocket.  
  
"It's from a private collector. He heard about my last broom and wanted me to have this one." It was a semi-truth. Thank God they bought it without to much question. Hermione wanted to see the letter, but Harry wouldn't give in.  
  
***  
  
The common room was empty and dark, the only light was from the blaze in the fire place. Ron, Heroine, and Harry all bent over the table doing their homework. Ron was sitting comfortably on the floor, his back to the fire and Harry and Hermione were sitting in the red velvet high backed chairs.  
  
Harry's pile was much tall then Ron or Hermione's had been. After all he almost missed a month of work. Snape's class alone was enough to make anyone go postal. Even for someone like Draco, the top student in Snape's class.  
  
In the letter Draco said he was coming back. But Harry hadn't seen him and it was too late to go wondering out in the halls. With Draco running through his mind all Harry could do was stare at his scrolls. He even blurred out Hermione's voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked for the fiftieth time asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione." Harry looked up from his scrolls, somewhat anode at her asking. Again!  
  
"Because I could do a quickly spell to."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry stood up. "I don't think that Draco would." //Oops.\\ Harry quickly shut himself up and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Malfoy gave you the broom?" Ron asked looking at Harry with fire in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at them as if nothing had happened. They both stared at him and in the most unfriendly way. "I. yes, Draco gave it to me."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked practically throwing her book down.  
  
"We.umm. well Draco and I. we. shit." Harry took in a deep breath and to his surprise, they waiting patiently for an answer. He couldn't lie to them anymore. After all they were his friends. He just hoped they still would be after hearing. "I'm in love with Draco."  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione stood up. "When? How?" She appeared a little madder then she actually was. She knew something was going on with Harry. She knew it had been a boy that he liked but she thought it was Puck, not Malfoy.  
  
"I've been dreaming about him. Very vivid dreams and I always catch him staring at me in class." Harry told them in extended breaths.  
  
"What makes you think he was looking at you in interest?" Hermione asked sitting back down, trying to calm herself. She only hoped Ron wouldn't do something rash.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first. I thought they were aimed at Puck, but then when we were in the hospital wing. he. well he kissed me and I kissed him back." Harry bent his head down not looking at his friends. "I can understand if you guys don't want to be with me."  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry." Hermione yelled. "Don't think that you liking Malfoy is going to drive us away from you." Harry looked up at Hermione and returned her smile. The only person he wasn't sure on was Ron. His eyes were still beaming with fire.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Ron stood up pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "You're a pouf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Malfoy's a pouf?" Ron continued like he didn't' hear Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're poufs, together?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say we were 'together' yet." It was Draco's voice in the room but no sign of him. "It was only a kiss, yet I am hoping for more."  
  
"Where are you, you big wanker?" Ron yelled in the empty air. "Show yourself, so I can beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Temper, temper Mr. Weasley." Draco's voice was soft and somewhat mocking as always. "I don't think I would like to now."  
  
"How did you get in here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked harshly.  
  
"You have no idea how much influence I have on the first years." He quickly laughed.  
  
"Is it true that you like Harry?" Ron yelled again.  
  
"Why you don't believe Harry?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what to believe." Ron lowered his voice a little. "You never liked us from the start. All the years we've been here you've made our lives, my life, miserable. You always call Hermione 'mudblood'. You've been an arse to us, and now all of the sudden you like Harry. On a whim you've decided that you actually like Harry! What am I to believe, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes I like. love Harry and I'm sorry about all the things that I've said and done to you three. I really am... I'm sorry." For the first time, Ron and Hermione believed Draco. Maybe it was something in his voice that calmed Ron. Whatever it was, Ron lost his intent to fight. "I was hoping to see just Harry tonight, but if you can tolerate my presence I'll show myself. That is if Ron can hold back his fist. I wouldn't want any of the Professors coming up here to find the two of us fighting. The last thing I want is to be expelled."  
  
Ron just snarled his lip and sat down on the floor, barring his face in his hands. Draco took that as a sign of good faith and slowly took off his hood. His blonde hair illuminated in the Gryffindor common room. It pulled Harry's eyes to it.  
  
"You have an invisibility cape?" Heroine asked in surprise. He took the rest of his cape off to reveal himself in a wife beater and baggy dark green slacks with the Slytherin crest embroidered on them. A sight that if Harry wasn't careful, he'd jump Draco in front of his friends.  
  
"I got it for my birthday." He uttered walking behind Harry's chair. His long fingers trailed the top of the chair as he sat down in Harry's lap, wrapping his long arms around his neck; crossing is lengthy legs over the side of the arm rest. "Hello Potter." Draco whispered seductively, turning his head to look at the blushing green eyed boy.  
  
"Hi." Was the only response he could breathe out as Draco removed his glasses, cleaning the steam off and put them back on with a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Harry." Ron called, and to their surprise Draco had to turn Harry's head so he would pay attention. "I want you to know that I don't care that you're a pouf."  
  
"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's constant use of Pouf.  
  
"I just don't get why you would explore your sexuality with. with Malfoy." Ron was being as honest as he could.  
  
"If I wasn't in such a good mood, I would take offense by that." Draco laughed in the air. "Besides can't you be nice for at least one hour. it's still my birthday."  
  
"Only if you promise that you'll never. and I mean never, hurt Harry." Ron narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Cause if you do, so help me Malfoy, your house knowing you're a pouf will only be the beginning."  
  
"I hate to ruin your threat, but they already know." Draco whispered staring at the fire. It was true. At least the boys in the Slytherin house knew about Draco, they just didn't know who Draco was going after. He wasn't sure about the girls, they still blush and giggle whenever he's around. "However, I do believe you and I would do nothing to hurt or harm Harry in anyway. I promise." The three friends stared at Malfoy as he cuddled closer to Harry.  
  
"I still don't get why?" Ron stared at the fire. "I mean I could understand maybe someone like Puck, or Wood even, if he was still here, but you two have been at each others throats since the first train ride."  
  
"I don't know. I think that I realized one day that I was only fighting Draco to get a rise out of him." Harry answered the best he could, after all his feelings were still new to him. "It gave me an excuse to be with him and not be thought less of."  
  
"Nobody would think less of you." Draco snapped. "I mean you're the bloody Boy-That-Lived. Your fans might even put you on a higher pedestal for loving your 'enemy'."  
  
"What about you?" Ron asked coldly.  
  
"Why I like Harry?" Draco blashed his eyes at Ron and he just nodded. "I knew from the moment I saw him I would never regret meting him. Harry stood up to me when everyone else would do otherwise. He's never been afraid of me. Never been afraid to tell me the truth. That even goes to my 'friends', if that's what you want to call them. Besides who wouldn't like Harry? His cute..." Harry blushed when Draco said he was cute. Draco took notice and smiled. "No I take that back, he's bloody gorgeous! True, he's not the best student at Hogwarts, but I see much more in Harry."  
  
"When did you realise you wanted Harry?" Hermione asked going back to her homework.  
  
"Lets just say a flirting angel found me." Draco laughed. If Draco went on he would have told them how Puck was the one who realized Draco's true feelings for Harry, way before Draco knew them. Puck was Draco's first true friend that he's ever had. He was a little shocked at first when Puck came on to him, and that's when Draco noticed his lust for Harry.  
  
They talked about it late at night in the Slytherin common room. After all these years it took just one push and Draco realized what he was doing. How he hurt those, he hoped someday would become good friends. And in truth Puck was always there for Draco to cry on.  
  
"Harry can I borrow your invisibility cape?" Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Just use mine." Draco reached down and picked his up before Harry could answer.  
  
"Thanks." She took the cape. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah." He waved her away. "Besides I'd have to let Harry move to get his." Hermione smiled and put the cape on, disappearing from sight. "So what were you guys working on when I came in?"  
  
"Homework, most of mine is from Snape's class." Harry nuzzled closer to Draco's neck before going back to his books and scrolls.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" He asked looking at some of the papers. "I am a genius at potions." And Ron started laughing. "What you don't believe me?"  
  
"It's just that Snape favors you more then he does any of us. You have to be getting off light. He's always making Harry do more then anyone. He hates Harry." Ron laughed harder.  
  
Draco's eyes got dark for a moment, that worried Harry, and then he started to laugh with Ron. "Did it ever occure to you, that maybe Snape likes Harry?" Ron stopped laughing only to start again and louder. "No really. I think that Snape sees much potential in Harry. He knows that Harry can do better. He wants him to succeed. That's why he's so hard on you." He looked back at Harry to receive a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Harry loved Draco sitting on his lap. Harry never thought they would be so close to each other. They had been so horrible to each other in the past years. They were so fake around each other, but now they were just Harry and Draco. The way it should have been since the first year. "Thanks for the broom." Harry whispered in his ear, nipping a little.  
  
"You don't have to thank me." Draco uttered. "But I do want to be there when you first try it out. Maybe you can take me for a ride on it."  
  
"Of course." Harry placed kisses long his pale slender neck.  
  
"Would you two knock off the cute stuff? You're making me sick over here." Ron jokingly snapped, looking down at his books.  
  
"We could do the hard stuff, if you'd like." Draco snapped back, and Harry's face beamed with color as Ron and Draco laughed.  
  
"So you guys are officially together, right?" Ron looked up from his scrolls.  
  
"Harry and I really haven't talked about it." He turned to a blushing Harry. In fact that was one of the only reasons Draco came to see Harry. He wanted Harry for his own. He wanted to be Harry's. "Want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing?" Harry laughed quietly in Draco's ear sending waves of pleasure down his spine.  
  
"I don't think you would like this depressing date for our anniversary." Draco confessed. "I mean it is my Birthday."  
  
"I would love it." Harry uttered trying to do his homework through Draco.  
  
"Then its official." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "When do you think we should tell everyone?" He turned to Ron for advice. The gesture both shocked and pleased Ron.  
  
"It hast to be something big." He uttered. "I mean you two are the best known enemies in the history of Hogwarts. I think you two should keep playing mind games with everyone until on your own terms decide."  
  
"You think that's wise?" Harry asked. "I mean the news of the two of us going out is shocking enough. Do you think we really need to put it on a banner and mach around school with it?"  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I mean."  
  
"Oi. Mallllllfoy." Hermione called. The three boys turned around to see one flouting cupcake with a lit candle on top. It travel nearer as Ron and Harry joined Hermione in singing Happy Birthday to Draco, sitting it on the table as they fished. "Blow out the candle and make a wish."  
  
Draco got off Harry's lap with a huge smile and did just that. He closed his eyes, made one wish and blew out his candle. It was the first time that Ron and Hermione seen tears flow from his eyes.  
  
Harry got up from the chair and wrapped Draco in his arms. Harry loved the fact that both of them were the same height. It made it a lot easer to kiss his tears away.  
  
***  
  
"Listen Harry it's not that difficult." Draco sinfully whispered in Harry's ear. "Grip it tight." Draco moved his head around to the other ear, stopping a moment to kiss the back of his neck. "We don't want you sliding off the end." Draco pressed his cheek to Harry's feeling the boys blush. "For god sakes Harry. I meant the broom."  
  
"I know that!" Harry snapped back at the laughing Dragon, sitting on the back of the Raven. Sighing, Harry kicked off. The speed of the broom almost sent Draco flying off.  
  
"Whoa." Draco breathed in Harry's ear, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. The two boys soared above the gray clouds, enjoying the smooth ride and each others warmth.  
  
The Raven was like no other broom Harry ever flew. It was sinfully more powerful then his Firebolt. Why they stopped making these brooms Harry never knew.  
  
The first snow started to slowly fall as the boys landed away from the castle. Draco looked up to the hevens; snowflakes fell into his hair, draped on his long eye lashes. To Harry, Draco looked like and angel covered in snow as pale as his smooth skin. He looked back at Harry only to question his gaze. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You." Harry steeped to embrace the snow covered Draco. Resting his hands at the small of Draco's back. "You're always what's wrong with me. I love you Draco Malfoy." Draco's eyes sparkled as he pulled Harry in for a long breathless kiss.  
  
"Let's get inside before one of us catches a cold." Draco panted, stepping out of Harry's arms, pulling him alone by his hand to the castle. He looked back at his lover to see him frowning. //What could be wrong? Maybe.\\ Draco stopped and turned to face Harry; running his cold fingers in Harry's hair sending shivers through his body. "Even if I don't say it all the time you should know it. I love you Harry Potter." Harry looked deeply in Draco's eyes and smiled. "Never doubt that. Now, let's go inside where it's warm and say goodbye to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Are you leaving for Christmas too?" Harry picked up his pace. Walking with his broom in one hand and his lovely Dragon in the other.  
  
"No." Draco winked at Harry. "After all, Dumbledore granted my birthday wish." Not fully understanding what he meant, Harry left it alone. He knew that Draco would tell him when it was time.  
  
Walking back to the castle was spent in silence until they stumbled upon two lovers making out. If it had been anyone else they would have walked on, but they stopped and watched in disbelief as Fred pinned humanoid Puck against the snowy garden wall, devouring his lips.  
  
Draco couldn't help himself. "I'm assuming there is a good reason why you're raping my fellow Slytherin's lips." Puck's eyes flew open and Fred turned around pressing himself in front of Puck.  
  
"I. ummm. what are you two doing here?" Fred tried to hide his embarrassment as Puck tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"This." Draco grabbed Harry's robes, pulling him closer, ravaging his mouth only to brake off roughly. Draco was beside himself with laughter as Fred looked at them in amazement. "Come on Weasley." Draco put his arm around Fred. "We should all get back before some starts to miss us."  
  
***  
  
"12:00p.m.: Spotted foe at the end of the icy path.  
  
12:00:01pm: Ducked.  
  
12:02pm: Stood up and threw large snowball at boyfriend's head.  
  
12:02:01pm: Boyfriend now running after me with rage in his eyes.  
  
12:05pm: Escaped from the evil loving clutches of one Harry Potter.  
  
12:06pm: Safely inside snow stronghold.  
  
12:07pm: Foe looking for me.  
  
12:10pm.: Had to sacrifice stronghold to make weapons of mass. uh. wetness..  
  
12:15pm.: Potter found me.  
  
12:15:02pm-"  
  
"You don't hide very well when you're talking Draco." Harry showered the blonde with kisses.  
  
Draco gasped as Harry lifted up Draco's shirt, stroking his warm chest with icy cold hands. "12:16pm.: Going through unspeakable torture..."  
  
"Sssh." Harry put his finger on Draco's icy lips.  
  
//12:16:05 Tortured to silence.\\  
  
***  
  
The rest of the year went well. Still haven't heard anything about Voldemort. It kind of worries me. Draco keeps telling me not to worry. He always tells me I have friends and family that will fight with me. He tells me I have him.  
  
Writing of Draco and me .  
  
No one suspected Draco and I. We still parade in front of the school as enemies. We ARE having a lot of fun with it. Fred and Puck came out and everyone was happy for them, even Ron and George. Ron and Hermione are now dating. It wasn't has big of a surprise as I they thought it might be. EVERYONE knew those to would find each other sooner or later.  
  
None of the teachers know about Draco and I. no wait. Snape does. Snape caught us. well I want to keep this journal at least pg-13. He walked in on us and with wide eyes and a blank face he walked right back out. He didn't seem to mind that we are together, even before I caught him and Sirius kissing. (That one shocked me.) I really wish I got a picture of that. Use for future black mail. But then with Draco helping me I don't need to. My scores in Snape's class are better then ever.  
  
The rematch game was fun. Draco and I didn't get to play, but since we were the captains, we just sat on the field yelling at our team mates. Unfortunately Slytherins won with their replacement Seeker.  
  
Draco celebrated with me.  
  
Leaving this year was a little harder then before. Not only was I leaving Draco until next year, but he didn't ride the train home. He said it had something to do with his birthday wish and told me that he'd explain next year. I did enjoy the company of Ron and Hermione as always, but those two dating now made me want to run back Draco. Watching them made me miss him even more.  
  
Come to think of it Fred is just as bummed as I am. Puck stayed behind as well, but he's staying at Hogwarts until next year. I can't wait for the New Year. Another year away from the Dursleys. Another year with my friends. Another year of Quidditch and another year with Draco, my sliver Dragon.  
  
Harry  
  
*~Fin~*  
  
What will happen next year. the year with a plot *Gasp and dramatic music here* 


End file.
